Baron
The Kingdom of Baron is a nation founded some 800 years ago as a medium-sized city-state. Its a powerful monarchy and easily one of the largest nations in the world, the nation is infamous for possessing the most powerful military might on the planet, which it readily uses as a means of which to sustain its great prosperity and high life expectancy - by sending its forces out to fight for the highest bidder. It is ruled by House Bloodraven in which both House Bloodraven and the Royal family are controled by Skeletor who is the De-Facto ruler of the Nation. Baron is rightfully feared, especially among all the smaller states which sorrounds it - lending its forces to their aid in exchange for charging outlandish prices which its rulers know the smaller states simply cannot afford to refuse; and it has thus managed to expand itself and its sphere of influence by means of accumulating debt. It also periodically sells aid to other nations for great profit and ever-expanding influence, allowing the entire world to witness the terror of the army of Baron. Laws and Society Baron is a nation whose laws and fundamental doctrines are based upon the aspect of self-preservation, dedication and hard work. Strongly affected by the great deal of attention its gotten over the last few centuries, inhabitants of Baron tend to view other Kingdoms with mocking disdain; and children are constantly reminded how lucky they are to be born in the glorious nation of Baron. This point of view has only been emphasized following Guthrie Laoghaire 's ascension to the throne which was orchistrated by Skeletor. To any outsider, the web of laws, intrigues and shady politics of Baron might seem the result of a flawed law system; what most don't suspect however is that all the seemingly imperfect laws are actually a means of which the nation thrives - as the very system of law is created to allow those with wealth, power and influence to rapidly move up in the ranks by using those of lesser wit or will as stepping stones. This has allowed the nation to prosper by feeding off of its visitors and allies for centuries, methodically draining its associates of their resources, even as they casually enjoy the increased influence it affords the nation. Baron's laws however, while held to be very severe in some cases - in particular in regards to how harshly they punish thieves and bandits - are nonetheless thought of as fair by the citizenry; as the nation doesn't discriminate anyone based on rank or social standing, upholding that the only thing that truly matters is ones determination, adherence to the law and ones capability. To allow his nation to follow his idealism, Guthrie cut the taxes drastically, affording each and every peon the resources to advance their own self-interest and make an example of Baron worthy for all other nations to imitate. House Bloodraven has long managed to uphold its excellent standing; and is greatly admired by the people. Both for the dedication of its leader Aeron Bloodraven but also for their great power, both physical and political and the prestige they hold in the eyes of the Kings of both past and present. Along with the Bloodravens, several other houes have gathered notoriety and these upper echelons of Baronian Nobility are concidered an oddity, for their disregard of hedonism and luxury - and the fact that almost all of Barons nobility are powerful and trained warriors in their own right, as in order to ascend to the apex of power, both charisma and brute force is nessecary. Sexuality and Marriage Marriage in Baron is generally resserved to royalty and nobility, as unlike most other nations its not believed to be a bond of love, but yet another tool to secure power, influence and wealth. This is most commonly achieved by conjoining two influential families into one. Marriage is also not restricted solely to a man and a woman, as they hold it to be more of a vow of partnership than one of honesty and loyalty, and the married 'couple' is usually only married on paper and have little to do with one another afterwards, being free to pursue romantic relations with other partners if they so choose. Military The Military consists of Dark Knights, Black Mages, Dragoons, Red Mages and Monster Mercenaries under the employ of the King. Category:Nation